


Infatuation

by kfantastique



Series: Fixation [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Guitars, Happy, Love, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Mushy, Musical!Poe Dameron, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Shara Bey's Ring, Sharing a Bed, Silly, Swimming, Vacation, Yavin 4, poe dameron's ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfantastique/pseuds/kfantastique
Summary: Months after Exegol, Finn and Rey surprise Poe with a weekend trip to Yavin IV on their way back from Coruscant. Poe cannot believe how much he loves these two.This is fairly silly and tooth-rottingly sweet and does not necessarily have to correlate at all to Fixation if you don't want to read that first.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Kes Dameron & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Fixation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for mild, brief sex scenes. If you want to skip, there's two and they're only a couple of sentences long apiece but are denoted with asterisks* before and after the paragraphs.
> 
> *Spoilers!*  
> There are vague spoilers for Poe Dameron: Free Fall in the following note.
> 
> I read Free Fall and it absolutely broke my heart how much of a dick Poe was to Kes. And even though I enjoyed the story as a whole, and I do believe that Poe was 100% in character with how a teenage boy would act, I still really wanted some feel-good father/son relationship time that absolutely did not happen in the book so I wrote some myself.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Poe dried his face and looked up at his reflection in the  _ Falcon’s _ tiny fresher mirror. He swung his necklace back around so his mother’s ring laid delicately against his chest again and brushed the pad of a finger along its edge. He’d been doing that a lot recently. It was a least every day now that he caught himself absently sliding the ring along its chain. He wasn’t sure he wanted to think about why he did it most frequently when he was with Rey and Finn. He smiled and rolled his eyes at himself when he felt the vague fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. He was a sappy idiot.

He pulled a loose, soft shirt over his head and purposefully didn’t do up the buttons at the collar. It was a relief to not have to be all buttoned up now that they’d finally left Coruscant. He, Finn, and Rey had been on the planet for weeks now, arranging and setting up the New Republic Navy and Army and the new Force user school. It was important work and Poe had opted for a more professional look over comfort during the endless meetings and debates. It would be nice to be back on Ajan Kloss where everything was much less formal.

He turned to the exit and had to pause when the door slid open before he stepped out onto D-O. “Whoa, hey there, buddy. What’s up?”

The little droid rocked back and forth once before tilting its head up in his direction. “C-c-come,” it said in its tinny voice before it sped off towards the cockpit.

Poe smiled after it and followed at a more reasonable pace. Even if they were almost there, it wasn’t like Rey even really needed his help to land the  _ Falcon _ .

He entered the cockpit, stepped around D-O, and moved to stand between the two pilot’s chairs, resting a hand on the back of each.

“We almost there?” he asked.

Rey hummed from the pilot’s seat but Finn turned to grin at him from the copilot’s. “Yeah, getting close,” he said and took Poe’s hand from the back of the chair and pressed it to his lips for a quick kiss. Poe smiled back and squeezed Finn’s fingers gently.

“You’ll need to tell me where to land in a minute,” Rey said and Poe tore his eyes away from Finn to frown at her.

“What do you mean?” he asked, confused. “There should be someone in the radio booth to let you know, right?”

Rey cut her eyes away from the control panel for a moment to smirk up at him. “Nope,” she said unhelpfully and started the process to drop out of hyperspace.

Poe turned to look questioningly back at Finn. “There’s nothing wrong, is there?” he asked, already tired. “‘Cause I don’t-” He cut off in the middle of his sentence when they dropped out of hyperspace and a very familiar planet loomed out of the view screen. But it was definitely not Ajan Kloss like he’d been expecting.

Poe felt his face stretch into a wide smile. Yavin. It was Yavin. And there, right between them and the gas giant, was the little green fourth moon. His home.

“Guys,” Poe said, trying not to get choked up, “what are we doing here?” It’d been ages since he’d been back for a visit. He looked between Rey and Finn who were both obviously very pleased with themselves. “We have too much to do back at base.” But it was a perfunctory protest at best; he would love to take a couple days to visit.

Finn gave him a knowing smile. “Rose, Beaumont, and Chewie can handle it.” He kissed Poe’s knuckles again.

“And Kaydel, Lando, and Threepio are still on Coruscant,” Rey added without looking up. “The Republic can spare us for a few days.” She threw Poe a wink before starting their descent pattern.

Poe leaned down to kiss her temple and turned to offer Finn the same and was met with Finn’s lips. Poe grinned into their kiss and laughed when Finn pulled him down to sit in his lap. Finn nuzzled his neck and Poe wrapped his arms around Finn’s shoulders.

“Look, that is very sweet and all but I will need one of you to actually activate the landing gear,” Rey interrupted them with fond exasperation.

“On it, Cap’n!” Poe saluted Rey and faced front, still seated on Finn, to reach for the landing gear switches. Finn laughed and put an arm around Poe’s waist.

Poe directed Rey to the field his father kept clear for visiting spacecraft and tried not to just vibrate off of Finn’s lap in his excitement. “Hey, D-O” he asked, “can you go tell BB-8 to finish charging and that we’re going to see Dad?”

“Ye-ye-yes!” the little droid responded and sped off to BB-8’s charging station.

“Thanks buddy!” Poe called after it.

“BB will be excited to see Kes, won’t he?” Rey asked fondly while bringing the  _ Falcon _ to a gentle rest on the grass.

Poe laughed. “Sometimes, I think that droid likes my dad more than he likes me.” Poe tried for indignation but was pretty sure he missed by a mile. Rey and Finn both laughed with him. “Probably not more than he likes you though,” he added and leaned over to tug gently on a tendril of hair that’d fallen out of Rey’s buns.

Rey blushed a little but smiled, pleased. “Ready?” she asked as she sat back from shutting down the ship and grinned at both of them.

Poe nodded and Finn said, “Yep!” enthusiastically before prodding Poe off of him and towards the exit.

Poe found himself sliding his ring on its chain again as he followed his loves and their droids down the  _ Falcon’s _ ramp and towards his dad’s home. These two were so perfect, his chest felt tight with how much he loved them. He couldn’t believe they’d managed to surprise him with a trip home. It really had been ages since he’d been back. Right after he’d defected actually. He felt like he’d been going nonstop since then too; it’d be nice to relax some.

After rubbing an excited BB-8’s dome, Kes greeted them all with hugs and Poe felt like his insides were going to be squished out his ears. “Come on, Dad!” he groaned before Kes finally released him.

“I’m just glad to see you, hijo,” Kes said before turning to wink at Rey and Finn. “All of you,” he added. Rey and Finn both looked so pleased it made Poe’s heart ache.

“You too, Kes,” Finn said and put an arm around Rey’s shoulders.

“And thanks for letting us stay last-minute,” Rey told him.

“Of course, of course,” Kes waved her off before steering Poe over towards the house. “Now come on, inside all of you! Dinner’s almost ready.”

Poe’s face hurt from laughing so much; it’d been way too long since he’d had this much fun. Even if it was just sitting around his dad’s kitchen table with the three people he loved most in the universe. Poe grabbed Rey’s hand under the table as Finn and Kes were having a particularly loud, hand-waving discussion. She squeezed his fingers and turned to smile at him, bright as a star. “Love you,” he mouthed at her. Her nose crinkled adorably as she blushed.

“I didn’t know what you’d want to do, hijo,” Kes interrupted their goofy gazing into each others’ eyes. “But I made up the guest room if you all think you’d like to squeeze in there.” Kes’s indulgent smile made Poe want to roll his eyes. “Or you can make do with whatever you can find up in your room.”

The bed in Poe’s bedroom was absolutely too small for the three of them but Poe’d had an idea about that. “We’ll be fine upstairs. Thanks, Dad.” Poe grinned at him and went to herd Rey and Finn upstairs as Finn yawned expansively.

“Night, Kes!” Rey called as she prodded Finn up the stairs. “Night, BB! Night, D-O!”

“Good night, Rey,” Kes replied. “Good night, Finn.” His hand landed on Poe’s shoulder before he could get up the stairs and he pulled Poe into another bone-crushing hug. Poe huffed a laugh as all the air was squeezed out of him and he patted his dad’s back.

“I’m glad you’re here, Poe.”

“Me too,” Poe replied, breathless. “Love you, Papá.”

Kes squeezed him once more before letting go and patting his face. “Love you too, hijo.” Then his smile turned mischievous. “Kind of seems like Finn and Rey do too.”

Poe groaned. “Stay out of my love life, old man.” Kes’s eyes flashed down to where Poe’s hand had unconsciously grabbed his ring again. Poe dropped it and felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

Kes clapped him on the shoulder. “I like them, hijo. I can tell they make you happy.”

Poe sputtered for a response but Kes turned towards the two droids before he could actually say anything. “Come on, little ones, we can have our own sleepover downstairs. Leave these niños to themselves for a while.” BB-8 beeped good night to Poe and both droids rolled after his father. “Good night, hijo,” Kes said before shutting his bedroom door behind him.

“Night, Papá,” Poe whispered, heart full, before taking the stairs two at a time.

Finn was already asleep on Poe’s small bed when he got to his room. Poe smiled and moved to stand next to Rey as she examined his bookshelf. “Bed’s a bit small,” she said quietly and raised an eyebrow at him.

Poe huffed a laugh. “Yeah, last time I redecorated, I wasn’t actually concerned about having other people sleep in it with me.”

Rey grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist. “No?”

“No, I was- Maker...” he hugged her back and dropped his forehead to her shoulder, “that was practically your entire lifetime ago. Ugh.”

Rey laugh/scoffed at him. “Old man,” she said fondly and squeezed him.

“Ugh,” Poe said again.

“Come on,” Rey stepped out of their embrace. “Where’re we supposed to sleep?”

Poe grinned and looked up to the little loft situated in the apex of the ceiling line.

Rey followed his gaze. “Ooo!” she cooed. “Is that a window in the ceiling up there?”

“Yeah,” Poe chuckled. “It’s a skylight. Great for stargazing. I figured we can just pile a bunch of blankets and stuff up there.”

“That’ll be fun!” Rey agreed and started scavenging his couch to make a pile of soft things.

Poe grinned and made his way over to Finn. He cupped Finn’s cheek and patted gently. “Wake up, babe.”

“Wazzat?” Finn muttered without opening his eyes.

“Need these blankets you’re laying on.”

Finn frowned but didn’t get up.

“Come  _ on _ , Finn,” Rey whined and pounced on the bed. Finn cracked an eye open to glare at her. “We’re not all going to fit here so we’re going to sleep up there.” She pointed up at the loft.

Finn opened both eyes and followed her gesture before smiling a little. “Alright, alright,” Finn sounded like he thought he was humoring them but rolled to his feet in a surprisingly graceful movement.

Poe kissed his cheek before scooping up all the pillows and dropping them in Rey’s pile of bedding on the floor. Before any thoughts could start forming in his head about how to get all the bedding up the ladder though, it all just levitated off the floor and swooped up to land in a heap in the loft. Poe smiled at Rey’s back as she sped up the ladder after it before he turned to Finn. He cocked his head towards the ladder in invitation and Finn smiled back before ascending it himself.

Poe found himself sliding the ring on its chain again as he watched. He shook his head at himself, tucked it back under his shirt, and climbed up the ladder to join his loves in the nest Rey had created.

In the morning, Poe woke to the bright sunshine of late morning streaming in the skylight and a heavy weight across his chest. He basked in the warmth for a moment before peeling his eyes open to see the top of Rey’s head just under his chin. The rest of her torso was practically on top of him and Finn was curled around their sides, legs tangled with Rey’s.

“Mornin’,” Finn whispered when he caught Poe’s eye.

Poe tried to wet the inside of his mouth with his tongue. “Hey,” he rasped and had to swallow. Finn grinned at him and Rey groaned a little.

“Ready to get up?” Poe asked her and kissed the top of her head.

Rey was quiet for a minute but then smacked her lips and said, “S’long as there’s food.”

Poe and Finn both chuckled as Rey peeled the side of her face off Poe’s chest. Finn sat up to give her room to get off Poe and Poe propped himself up on his elbows. “Dad went to work this morning, but I’m sure there’s something in the kitchen,” he told them.

Rey perked up immediately and started to scramble down the ladder.

“Nothing gets between Rey and breakfast,” Finn teased gently and Poe smirked at him but Rey was already out the bedroom door. They roused themselves to follow.

In the kitchen, Rey was sitting in front of a bakery box that Poe recognized from a local store, already shoving one of the confections into her mouth. Poe laughed as Rey moaned at the flavor and went to start brewing caf.

“These are gorgeous,” she said around a full mouth and offered one to Finn when he sat next to her.

“They’re a local breakfast favorite,” Poe told her and picked up the flimsi note his dad had left by the caf maker. “Try the sauces.”

‘Took BB and D-O with me,’ the note said. ‘We’ll be back before dinner and I left lunch in the fridge. You should take it to the pond. -Dad.’

Poe rolled his eyes. He’d taken quite a few dates to that pond in his youth. It was a romantic spot but it’s not like Kes needed to try to set them up; they were already together.

Poe shook his head and turned to bring their drinks to the table but stopped in his tracks. Finn was feeding Rey a bite of fried dough with chocolate on it. She took it from his fingers and smiled at him while chewing before reaching out to swipe a bit of jam from Finn’s lip with her thumb. Poe’s heart clenched and his hand went automatically to grab his ring again but he had to stop himself before he spilled Rey’s water down his front. They were too sweet.

He sat down next to Rey, slid Finn his cup of caf, and kissed Rey’s shoulder. Rey turned to beam at him and offered a bite of fried dough with sweet cream on it. Poe leaned forward to take it and a noise of indignation started to form in his throat when Rey pulled it away until she leaned in to kiss him instead. He smiled against her light peck and stifled a laugh when she replaced her lips with the dough. Finn laughed at them as Poe chewed and Rey turned back to get another.

After eating way too many pastries, Poe walked Finn and Rey around his father’s garden; showed them the different vegetables, named a bunch of flowers they’d never seen before, and introduced them to the Force sensitive tree. Rey was fascinated with it.

“Would it be weird if I climbed it?” she asked, excited.

Poe smiled and shrugged. “I used to climb it all the time when I was a kid. Go for it.”

Instead of hoisting herself up on one of the lower boughs, Rey Force-jumped to a high, sturdy branch, landing lightly on her feet.

Finn huffed a laugh. “Half the time, I forget she can even do that.”

“Mmm,” Poe agreed and sat on the ground. He reached up to tug Finn’s hand and Finn allowed himself to be pulled down too. “It’s pretty impressive, really.”

Finn laid all the way down on the ground, hands behind his head, and Poe immediately laid beside him and rested his head on Finn’s shoulder. Finn kissed the side of Poe’s head and Poe slid his ring along its chain while they watched Rey bounce around the tree like a ro-roo.

They spent most of the morning in the shade, relaxing and trying and failing to not talk about work. But they’d made especially encouraging progress since they’d been on Coruscant the past month or so and it was too exciting not to keep thinking about. Some time after noon though, Rey decided it was time to eat again so Poe figured he may as well take them to see the pond and packed the sandwiches his dad had left from the bakery and some water in a backpack so they could walk the short trail.

It really was a charming little swimming hole with a small sand beach and a grove of trees shading half of it. Poe could tell that Finn and Rey were immensely pleased with it. He spread some towels on the sand and they ate as the temperature steadily climbed to the hottest part of the day.

Rey finished her sandwich and wiped some sweat off her upper lip while eyeing the water. Poe grinned at her and prodded her leg with a toe. “Go on, I know you want to,” he told her.

Rey beamed for a moment before stripping down to her underwear and charging straight into the water. Finn and Poe watched as she dunked her head under and emerged with a satisfied sigh.

“Come on,” Finn chuckled and stood. “It’s too hot to just sit here and watch.”

Poe agreed with him but waited to move so he could watch Finn peel away his slightly sweat-damp shirt. “Too hot indeed,” Poe said and waggled his eyebrows when Finn turned to give him a bemused look. Poe shrugged. Really, no one who’d seen Finn’s naked shoulders would blame him.

Poe stripped to his underwear as well and stood idly for a moment, watching as Rey tugged Finn into the cool water by the hand until they were mostly submerged. Poe found his fingers tracing his ring again as he smiled at them.

They splashed around for a while and Poe showed them the tree he used to leap out of as a kid until Rey started to get sunburned. Poe snagged her around the waist, despite her protests, and toted her across the pond to the shaded bit where he held her against his chest.

“Don’t be difficult,” he teased and Rey craned her neck around to stick her tongue out at him. Finn laughed as he joined them.

“It’s not fair that you both have a melanin advantage,” Rey pouted. Poe rolled his eyes fondly.

“Not like we can help it,” Finn shrugged and kissed Rey’s cheek.

Rey turned to face him and smoothed her hands around his neck, reeling him in. Finn grinned as he moved in to kiss her. Poe waited to see if they’d break the kiss but, when they didn’t, slid his right hand down Rey’s stomach to stoke gently over her underwear in question.

*Rey hummed an affirmative and reached one hand back to grab a handful of Poe’s hair. Poe caught Finn’s eye over Rey’s shoulder and winked, biting his lip. Poe fingered Rey to completion while Finn kissed her and played with her breasts and then Finn and Poe jerked each other off while Rey tried her best to use her mouth to make the skin of their necks as red as hers.*

They lounged in the shallows in each others’ arms for a bit before Poe yawned expansively. “Aw, does the old timer need a nap?” Rey teased.

“Ugh, yes,” Poe whined and Finn and Rey laughed.

They just ended up shoving all their clothes in Poe’s backpack and walking back to the house in their wet underwear and boots. When they reached the back porch, Poe dropped all their stuff and flopped onto the wide hammock hanging from the ceiling. He groaned in relief and closed his eyes as he settled back.

“Outside nap?” Poe heard Rey ask Finn. Finn must’ve agreed because then there were two bodies crawling onto the hammock on either side of Poe and he grinned. They snuggled up to him and both laid their head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. It was almost too hot for this but the sun was way past its zenith and their wet underwear was cooling in the light breeze so Poe just sighed, content.

That was where Kes found them late that afternoon when he arrived home from work. “BB, can you believe this?” Poe heard from the back door. “I cannot believe my son would just sit around outside in his underwear. Scandalous!”

Poe was almost embarrassed but was really too comfortable to care too much; the corner of his mouth ticked up in a small smile.

“Sca-sca-scandal,” Poe heard D-O repeat from the door and then BB-8 beeped an admonishment from much closer, startling Finn awake.

Finn lurched upwards and Poe’s eyes shot open as he pulled Finn back into himself while the hammock rocked wildly. “Ack!” Finn groaned as his face was smooshed into Poe’s chest and Rey’s arm tightened around Poe’s middle when she woke with the rocking.

Kes chuckled from the doorway as the hammock steadied. “Sorry, niños!” he called. “Didn’t mean to startle you but I figured you’d want to be awake for dinner.”

Poe swallowed and willed his racing heart to calm. “Yeah,” he called. “Thanks, Dad.” Kes retreated back inside and BB-8 beeped an apology to them.

“It’s ok, B,” Rey told the droid as she carefully sat up.

“Yeah,” Poe agreed. “Just minor heart palpitations, no big deal.” Rey jabbed him in the side and he flinched into Finn who laughed.

“You’re fine, BB,” she reassured. Then to Finn and Poe, “I’m getting up. Don’t fall off.”

Finn nodded and swiveled to put his feet on the ground as Rey stood so they didn’t flip out the back side at the loss of her weight. Poe sat up and immediately felt the breeze blowing through his hair which had obviously dried ridiculously. He crawled out of the hammock and reached up to try to flatten the bird’s nest on his head. Rey was already walking back into the house but Finn came up behind him and pulled his hands away.

“It’s a lost cause, babe,” he murmured and kissed the back of Poe’s neck before passing him to go in. “You’re gonna have to wash it,” he called over his shoulder.

Poe grinned like an idiot as he watched Finn’s ass while he walked away. Kriff, but he had it bad.

After they’d all washed, Kes helped Finn and Rey learn to make a traditional Yavinese meal while Poe was in charge of making the spicy sauce. He’d done it a thousand times before so he could focus most of his attention on Finn and Rey while they got confused and flustered trying to follow his father’s vague directions.

“Wait, how much of this one, again?” Rey asked while looking dubiously into her bowl.

“Oh, just a bit should do,” Kes answered with barely a glance at what she was asking about.

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed adorably and she shot Poe a pleading look. Poe glanced at his father and shook his head, making Rey smile again. He grabbed a regular spoon out of the silverware drawer to hand her, held up two fingers, and winked. She smiled gratefully as Poe went back to stirring his pot.

“Is this supposed to look like this?” Finn asked and held up a hand covered in yellowish goo. Poe tried in vain to stifle a snort at Finn’s disheartened look. Finn squinted at him.

Kes glanced up and did a double take, startled. “You’ve almost got it, Finn,” he encouraged. “Just add another handful of that meal there.”

Finn had been mixing with his hands as Kes had suggested and he held both of them up and looked between them in consternation. It was so cute, Poe’s heart felt fit to burst. He grabbed one of the standard measuring cups on the counter and slid it to Finn. Finn gave him a dazzling smile and scooped a cupful out of the bin to add to his bowl.

As Kes showed Finn and Rey how to finish making the final product, Poe couldn’t help but watch them. They were both extremely pleased with themselves whenever they managed to get it just right and it was just one of the sweetest things Poe had ever seen. They didn’t often have the time or resources to cook for themselves so Finn and Rey actually had very little practice. It was a while before Poe noticed his father watching him. He quickly dropped the ring he hadn’t realized he’d been twisting again and blushed, averting his eyes to the sauce.

Kes clapped him on the shoulder. “Sauce looks ready, hijo,” and thankfully didn’t say anything else.

They ate loads of delicious, spicy Yavinese food that night and Kes made them the strong koyo punch that Poe was always a little wary of with juice from the fruits from his orchard. They talked and laughed on the porch well into the night and when they got up to get in bed, everyone was just a little unsteady on their feet. Kes, BB-8, and D-O bid them good night and Poe, Rey, and Finn tried to climb the stairs while holding onto each other. It could have been smoother but no one actually fell and they crashed into their puppy pile in the loft, still wrapped around each other.

Poe woke in the morning with his mouth dry as Jakku and an uncomfortable pressure on his bladder. “Umf,” he moaned and rubbed his eyes.

“Hmm?” came Finn’s soft response from somewhere around his abdomen.

Poe squinted down at Finn’s head resting on his stomach. At first, he didn’t even see Rey, but after his brain started processing, he clocked her arm thrown over Finn’s middle. “Gotta get up,” Poe murmured through his fingers while rubbing his eyes. Finn didn’t respond but lifted his head up enough for Poe to scoot out from under him and escape to the fresher.

Once he emerged, the smell of caf pulled him to the kitchen. BB-8 greeted him immediately and Poe squatted down to rub his spherical body. “Hey, buddy.” D-O rocked back and forth nearby. “Morning, D-O.”

“Morning, hijo,” Kes called from the stove.

Poe stood and stretched, popping his back. “Caf?” he asked hopefully.

Kes chuckled and pointed with a spatula to a steaming carafe. “I made something for Rey too,” he told Poe. “I know she doesn’t like stimulants that aren’t pure sugar.”

Poe huffed and unscrewed the top of the thermos sitting next to the caf. A rich chocolate smell wafted out with the steam and Poe grinned at his dad. “She’ll love it,” he said. “Thanks, Dad.”

Kes shot him a smile while stirring some hash in a large pan. “You should go wake them up. Breakfast is nearly done.”

Poe screwed the lid back on the chocolate, grabbed his mug of caf and two straws and headed back up the stairs. He had to stand on his tiptoes to put the mug and the thermos on the edge of the loft so he could climb the ladder but when he made it up, Finn and Rey were exactly where he’d left them, Rey curled around Finn’s back.

“Morning,” he sing-songed gently and sat near them, legs criss cross.

Finn just hummed but Rey cracked an eye open.

Poe held up the thermos and wiggled it. “Dad made this for you.”

She smiled and stretched her body flat, uncurling from Finn, before sitting up and making grabby hands. Poe laughed and handed her the thermos and straws.

The moan Rey made when she unscrewed the lid and sniffed the chocolate inside was downright sexual and Finn cracked his eyes open and turned his head to look at her. She stuck a straw into it and closed her eyes in bliss as she sipped. Poe huffed and sipped his caf, the only proper breakfast drink.

“That hot chocolate?” Finn asked and rolled up to sit.

Rey nodded around her straw. “Better come get some,” she held out his straw, “because I am definitely going to drink all of this.”

“How gracious of you,” Finn said haughtily but smiled immediately afterward, ruining it.

Rey just beamed at him as he scooted over to her so she was sitting in the vee of his legs, with his left leg and arm behind her back. Finn added his straw to the drink and they sipped with their foreheads resting against each other.

Poe almost needed to clutch his chest with how tight it got at the sight of them. They were so precious. He settled for holding his ring instead. (That was probably slightly less dramatic.) Still, he almost pulled it over his head to give to them right then. But what were they going to do? Share it? No, he’d need to figure something out so they could each have one.

Poe blinked and shook his head, dropping the ring. Was he actually sitting here planning a proposal?

Finn had abandoned his straw and was leaning his cheek on Rey’s shoulder with his arms wrapped around her waist. He smiled like the sun when Poe looked up at him.

Yes. Poe was absolutely planning a proposal.

They eventually made it downstairs for breakfast after Rey finished her hot chocolate and Kes served them all heaping plates of food designed to soak up any lingering hangovers. After that, Kes suggested going to the market in town and Poe eagerly agreed. It would be an excellent place to look for another piece of jewelry.

They decided not to take the droids as it would be too crowded in the outdoor market for little D-O and after saying goodbye, they all piled into Kes’s old speeder. He let Rey drive which exhilarated her but, before long, had Finn and Kes gripping their seats for dear life. Poe shared a conspiratorial grin with Rey and whooped when she sped up.

They spent the morning wandering the crowded stalls and shops with fun personal items, accessories, clothes, and the like. Poe meandered aimlessly through a couple of jewelry displays but nothing caught his eye. Finn bought Rey a long, flowy scarf that she kept running her fingers over all morning. Rey bought some toasted candied nuts that she graciously shared with everyone. And Kes insisted on buying them all lunch from a street cart owned by a friend of his.

After lunch, they walked to the side of the market with more industrial-focused vendors so Kes could order a specific part for one of his farming droids. It was obvious that Rey was in heaven with all the machinery. Finn and Poe shared a laugh as Rey wrapped her new scarf around Poe’s neck for safekeeping and all but dived into the piles of junk. Poe slipped his hand into Finn’s and they perused the aisles of stuff while Rey sorted through it.

Quite a while later, she finally emerged with a (thankfully) small basket full of parts for the  _ Falcon _ and one tiny chip that she said was a fully functioning replacement voice for D-O. She looked so pleased with herself, Poe couldn’t help leaning in to kiss her forehead.

They packed their haul into the speeder and walked to one of Poe’s favorite restaurants to order takeout so their droids wouldn’t be waiting up for them too late. Poe excused himself while Finn, Rey, and Kes waited inside and slipped into an actual jewelry store down the road. Poe’s eyes slid quickly over most of their inventory; nothing really felt right for Finn though. And it would have to be for Finn, Shara’s ring was certainly too small for him. Poe slid it around on the chain again.

Poe left the store a little dejected before the enthusiastic salesperson could accost him and met his family as they were exiting the restaurant.

“Didn’t find what you were looking for?” Kes asked.

The side of Poe’s mouth lifted in a half smile. “Nah,” he tried to sound unbothered. “Not important.”

Kes drove the speeder back to the house and Poe couldn’t make eye contact with Rey for the whole ride without bursting into laughter. Finn kept shaking his head at them.

D-O and BB-8 were very pleased to see them again and while they ate, BB told them all about talking to the farming droids who were not very smart.

“Well BB,” Poe told his droid affectionately, “you are the very best droid in the entire universe aside from D-O, so we can’t expect them all to be as smart as you.”

BB-8 beeped agreement. Poe chuckled and looked up to see Finn smiling across the table at him with impossible fondness. Poe’s instinct by now was to grab his ring again but Rey took his hand before he could. He turned what he was sure was a besotted look on her too.

“If he’s done,” Kes interjected after a moment of quiet sappiness, “maybe Poe’d be willing to play us a song or two?” He raised an eyebrow at Poe. “You’ve left a guitar upstairs and it’s been so long since I’ve heard any good music.”

Rey and Finn excitedly agreed. Poe smiled a little sadly at his dad. His mom had played as well and Poe knew Kes still missed her fiercely. So did Poe. “I’d be happy to,” he agreed and went to fetch his guitar.

It took a while to tune the old instrument but Poe managed it with some help from BB-8. Then he started strumming and sang, “If I had wings...” He continued with the sad song that Kes liked to listen to when he was missing Shara. Poe thought it must be cathartic for him but Poe couldn’t even imagine trying to think of the lyrics in relation to Rey or Finn. It was too sad.

“Fare thee well, my honey. Fare thee well,” he finished and looked up slowly. But Kes was smiling, if sadly, and Poe blew out a quiet sigh of relief.

“That was lovely,” Finn said. Poe turned to smile at him and Rey cuddled together on the couch.

“Something a little less sad this time?” he asked, turning back to his dad.

Kes nodded decisively. “Absolutely.”

Poe smiled and started another song about a young couple running away to be together. “Young hearts be free tonight,” went the chorus and he couldn’t help glancing up at Rey and Finn. “Time is on your side.” They were both looking back with too much emotion. Poe had to avert his gaze back to his fret so he could keep singing.

Next he sang one that was a bit more silly but that he knew suited his voice. “Howlin’ green, green rocky road.”

Kes laughed. “I remember this: tell me who you love, tell me who you love,” he joined in for a line. Poe grinned at his dad enjoying himself.

Finn and Rey were both giggling by the end of it as Poe put an extra flourish on his final strumming to wrap up the song. He had a feeling it was plain to everyone in the room that smitten adoration was pouring out of him for these two.

He launched immediately into one of his favorites that maybe wasn’t quite entirely within his range but seemed especially suited to the moment. “Sweet, wonderful you,” he sang to them. “Oh, you make me happy with the things you do.”

When he wrapped up, Kes clapped for him a couple times and Poe laughed. “Thank you, hijo,” Kes said and then side-eyed Rey and Finn. “I’m going to head to bed now,” he continued and winked at Poe. “Good night, niños.”

Poe rolled his eyes at his dad trying to be subtle about giving them alone time. “Night, Dad,” he called. Rey and Finn echoed him with good nights of their own.

BB-8 bumped Poe’s shin and beeped good night so Poe shifted the guitar to lean over and pat him. “Night, buddy,” he said. “Night, D-O.” BB-8 rolled over to Rey and Finn for pats too and then followed D-O into Kes’s room to charge.

When Poe looked back over to Finn and Rey, they were both already standing and crossed the lounge to his chair in an instant. Rey took his guitar and Finn pulled him upright by the arm and Poe didn’t have a chance to get a single word out before they were both kissing him, one on either corner of his mouth with their faces all smooshed together.

Poe smiled into the awkward kiss and laughed when they pulled away. “Hi,” he said dumbly and wrapped a hand around each of their necks. They didn’t let him just stand there and look at them for very long though. Finn reached up to grab his wrist and then he was being manhandled up the stairs and down onto his little bed.

*Finn sucked him off from between his knees while Rey tried to smother the noises he inevitably made with her own mouth. Then Poe got to watch through heavy lidded eyes as Rey rode Finn desperately fast until they both finished.*

Rey had to prod Finn and Poe until they got up and clumsily climbed into the loft to collapse together in a pile.

Poe woke up pressed against Finn’s back. He smiled and rolled to his back to free the arm that was pressed between them and starting to lose feeling without opening his eyes just yet. They were leaving to go back to Ajan Kloss that afternoon but there was no rush for now. So Poe basked in the early morning light from the skylight and slid his ring on its chain again. He was a little disappointed that he hadn’t found anything at the market the day before but he hadn’t even searched very hard or thoroughly yet. He’d find something. In fact, he could probably ask Kes for a suggestion and make a short trip before they needed to pack up. Poe grinned and shook his head imagining the smug look on his dad’s face when Poe asked him for advice on buying engagement rings. He’ll be insufferable.

Poe slunk quietly out of the nest and down the ladder to grab some clothes before heading downstairs. It was early yet but Kes would be awake as was his habit. Sure enough, the caf was already brewing when Poe reached the kitchen.

“Morning, Dad,” he greeted and sat at the table. “Morning, BB, D-O.”

BB-8 burbled good morning and came to lean against Poe’s knee and D-O said, “M-m-morning,” while rolling around the table.

Kes straightened up from checking the oven. “Good morning, hijo. Are your amores still asleep?”

Poe rolled his eyes and blushed a little. “Look Dad, I was gonna ask you if…” Kes set a mug of caf in front of him and sat at the table. “‘Cause, I mean, you’d probably know better than me. I was gonna look for a place that sold, um,” he swallowed, “well, rings.” He slowly looked up from his mug to Kes’s face.

His smile was a little smug, a little sad, but still full of joy. “No, hijo,” he said but before Poe could ask, continued, “here.” And he slid a ring across the table to Poe that he hadn’t noticed had been sitting next to the salt shaker. And not just  _ a _ ring.  _ Kes’s _ ring. The one Shara Bey had given him, that he had worn all this time, he was trying to give it to Poe.

Poe blinked. “Papá,  _ no _ !” He tried to push it back but Kes placed his hand firmly over Poe’s. “No puedo, Papá. Es tuyo-”

“Hijo,” Kes cut him off. “Poe, I want you to have this.” Poe tried desperately to keep his eyes from tearing up. “It does mean a lot to me but it would mean even more if I could see it joined with your mother’s again.” He squeezed Poe’s hand. “It would make me proud to see this ring and your mother’s be the symbol of your love for your wonderful partners.”

Tears leaked from Poe’s eyes and he bit the inside of his lip trying not to sob. Kes smiled (eyes dry) and leaned forward to undo the clasp of Poe’s necklace. He slid the chain through the other ring so the two hung from it side by side, fastened it, and hung it around Poe’s neck again.

He rested his hand on Poe’s shoulder for a moment before Poe surged forward and wrapped his father in a tight embrace. “It’s perfect,” he whispered. “Thank you, Papá.”

The timer on the oven chimed. Kes squeezed Poe before releasing him to take some muffins out of the oven and replace them with more batter. Poe wiped his face and clutched the two rings resting against his chest until he heard Rey and Finn clattering down the stairs a few minutes later.

After they ate, Rey suggested that she might want to meditate for a while under the Force tree before they left. Kes raised his eyebrows in surprise but told her to do what she liked. She grinned and looked between Finn and Poe, inviting them along.

“You know I’m terrible at meditation,” Poe pouted immediately.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Anyone can meditate,” she said for the millionth time. “You just refuse to try.”

Finn laughed at Poe’s wounded look. “He can’t even keep his mouth quiet, I don’t know what makes you think he’d be able to keep his brain quiet.”

Poe mugged at him. “Rude.”

Finn ignored him with a smile. “I’ll join you though,” he told Rey. So they went to sit under the tree in the backyard while Poe helped his father wash their dishes.

“You’ve never been one for sitting quietly,” Kes said and elbowed his side gently.

Poe huffed. “It’s boring as hell,” he replied flippantly and Kes laughed.

When they were done, Poe poured himself and Kes another mug of caf and sat back at the table so he could see Finn and Rey out the large window. “I guess I ought to pack our stuff,” he said, a little dejected. Kes hummed. “It’s been great to see you, Dad.”

Kes looked up and smiled before taking a sip of caf. “You need to come visit your old dad more often now that you’ve gone and won your war.” Kes stood and ruffled Poe’s hair before moving to bustle around the kitchen.

Poe belatedly tried to dodge and made an indignant sound. He really should though. And maybe he would. He could bring Rey and Finn. Surely now that all their plans seemed to be clicking into place, they’d have a bit of free time now and then. Maybe they could even build a little cottage by the pond. A guest house of sorts with a bed big enough they could all actually fit in.

He found himself staring out the window at his loves. They were sitting, eyes closed, in lotus position with Finn’s left knee touching Rey’s right and their corresponding hands clasped. But it wasn’t a closed circuit. They’d arranged themselves so their legs were at a sixty degree angle. Like they’d naturally left an opening. A space that, if filled, would complete the circuit. A space for him.

Poe’s hand squeezed around the rings on his chest. He stood abruptly, almost knocking over his chair, and all but ran for the back door. He vaguely registered his father calling his name but he only had eyes for his loves. He loped over to them and fell to his knees before them. They both opened their eyes, smiling beatifically. Poe’s heart pounded in his chest. He ripped his necklace over his head and, with shaking hands, unclasped it and held both rings out in his palm.

“I love you,” he blurted. Finn looked pleased if a little puzzled and Rey opened her mouth to speak but Poe couldn’t stop now. “I love you both so much it hurts. And I know that sounds stupid and cliche but its true. My chest hurts when I think about it. I wake up in the morning just to see both of you. I go to sleep every night hoping I’ll wake up to spend another day with you. When I’m not with you, that’s the only place I want to be and when I am, I’m the happiest man in the universe.” He swallowed. “And I want to be with you forever.” He took Finn’s ring in his left hand and Rey’s in his right and held them out to them. “If you’ll have me,” he added and bit his lip.

Finn’s eyes were shining with tears as he closed both hands around Poe’s left. Rey did the same to his right and started to speak with a furrow between her brows.

“Of course we’ll have you, Poe,” she said. “Is that not what we’ve been doing?”

Poe’s laugh was half a sob. “I mean, pretty much, yeah. I just thought I’d, you know, make it official.”

Finn took his ring and raised Poe’s hand to press a kiss against it. “You mean you want to marry us?” he asked, beaming, a teardrop trailing down his cheek.

“Oo!” Rey squealed and took her own ring before throwing herself into Poe’s arms.

Poe buried his face in her neck and laughed wetly when Finn wrapped his arms around them both. “That’s a yes,” Finn breathed against Poe’s hair. “From both of us.”

Poe squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe deep against the joyous pressure in his chest. They stayed like that for a moment, kneeling in the grass, holding each other, until BB-8 beeped loudly from the porch.

They all laughed and helped each other stand. “Of course you’ll be with us forever too, BB-8,” Rey called back. “And you D-O.”

Poe smirked at his droid before taking Rey’s hands and Shara Bey’s ring and sliding it onto her ring finger. It hung a little loose from her finely boned finger and she hummed but moved the ring to her middle finger where it fit perfectly. “Lovely,” she said softly.

Poe raised her hand to kiss it and turned to Finn. He already had Kes’s ring on his ring finger where it looked like it fit just right. Poe took his hand and kissed it too.

Rey placed her hand over his heart where his mother’s ring would sit no longer. “We’ll have to get you a new one,” she said tenderly. Poe beamed, pleased.

Finn squeezed his fingers. “These almost look like a matched set,” he said. “Where did you get…” he trailed off and his eyes flicked from Poe, over his shoulder to the porch. Finn took Poe’s face between his hands and kissed him hard before marching back towards the house.

Poe blinked, a bit dazed before Rey started leading him by the hand after Finn. “Kes gave it to us?” she asked in quiet awe and Poe nodded.

“I’d be honored to wear it,” Finn was saying as he hugged Kes while they approached. “Thank you.”

Kes wiped his eyes as the two men broke apart and then held his arms out to Rey who all but jumped into them. Finn sidled up to Poe and wrapped an arm around his waist.

BB-8 rolled over and bumped Poe’s shin, burbling. Poe grinned as the little droid projected a little holo recording of Poe’s impromptu proposal.

“You did, did you?” Poe asked the droid who rolled back and forth in affirmation. “Bet Dad put you up to it; he was always one for home movies.”

“Couldn’t let the moment pass unnoticed,” Kes told them. Rey walked around BB-8 to tuck herself under Poe’s arm on his other side. Kes cupped Rey’s cheek in one hand and Finn’s in the other. “Mis hijos,” he said, looking between the three of them. “I’m so proud of all of you.” He dropped his hands to take Poe’s free hand between both of them. “Keep each other close.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I made myself cry...
> 
> Hijo: son; niño(s): kid(s); ro-roo: a lemur from Kashyyyk; amores: loves; No puedo, Papá. Es tuyo: I can't, Dad. It's yours; Mis hijos: my kids/children
> 
> Songs: Fare Thee Well (Dink's Song) by Bob Dylan as sung by Oscar Isaac for Inside Llewyn Davis; Young Turks by Rod Stewart as sung by Oscar Isaac on Youtube; Green Green Rocky Road by Dave Van Ronk as sung by Oscar Isaac for Inside Llewyn Davis; You Make Loving Fun by Fleetwood Mac, not sung by Oscar Isaac, I just really love it.
> 
> I know this whole thing is very cliche and has been done a ton of times before but I was really in the mood to write some schmoop. Also, I don't think I've read anything where Kes donates his ring to Poe's cause. If there are some more stories like that, lmk? I'm in love with this headcannon now.  
> I hope you enjoyed this even though I think it's even more self-indulgent than Fixation was... And I really only grouped them together because Poe has a 'fixation' on his ring here.  
> Also, Rey and Finn get a washer/nut from BB-8's insides (with permission) and form it into a ring for Poe.  
> Also, also, I might write the smutty sequel if anyone's interested.  
> Be safe. ILU


End file.
